GaryxAsh the prince and the slave
by miss.perfection123
Summary: gary is a prince and ash is a slave what happens when these 2 meet
1. Chapter 1

**AshxGary prince and the slave **

**Gary the young prince lay in his bed when he herd crys he got up to go look and to see that it was a boy a year younger then him this boy was being put in chains and his father just sat there and watched as the boy just cryed and cryed Gary went back to bed.**

**The next morning the boy that had cryed last night severd them there breakfast and then said "I hope you like it" he was leaveing when Gary asked something "whats your name?" "my name is Ash" Ash answerd with a little nod then went to the kitchen**

**Has the years went by Gary got to know Ash better and fell in love with him**

**Cliffhanger sorry you will have to wait for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur notes-The last chapter sucked like hell I had to make short cause i had to go so yeah im back now so im going to write the second chapter now and im highly certain it will suck to cause i suck at writing but I got a get it out of my head. I don't like to write detail

AshxGary the slave and prince

Years later

Gary was walking through the hall way when he saw Ash "hey Ash" Gary said Ash turned around at the call of his name."Oh hi Gary" Ash replied in a sad voice "whats wrong?" Gary asked "nothing" Ash answered. "Your lieing"Gary said "no im not"Ash said "yes you are"Gary said as he pulled Ash's head up to look him in the eyes."Tell me" Gary said "your father"Ash finally said what was bugging him "what about him?" Gary asked "he found out about us"Ash said "he said he's going to kill me"Ash continued "if we don't stop seeing each other"he continued."I wont let him Ash"Gary said.

That night

Gary heard a cry in the middle of the night. He went to check it out he then saw who was crying it was Ash he was being chained up again for some then went up to the guards "whats going on here?"Gary asked "we were told to sell this slave orders from the king"one of the guards answered "what!"Gary yelled as he ran down the hall way to his fathers room."Father!" Gary yelled for his father "what?" his father asked Gary "is it true you ordered the guards to sell Ash?" Gary asked "yes it is"his father said "why would you do something like that?" Gary asked "cause he isn't needed anymore he's just getting in the way"his father answered "but it isn't fair to him or me"Gary said "he will be fine Gary go back to bed"his father said Gary did as he was told.

**Next chapter will be better I hope **

**off topic my dog gizmo is so cute when he plays with my stuffed bear**

**bye-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthur note-Hey its me again I would like to thank you for your advice Kotone-Sora for your advice it really helps since im new so yeah here is chapter 3**

**AshxGary the slave and the prince**

"I can't belive he's doing this to me!" Gary shouted. "Why Ash of all the slaves why him?" Gary asked himself "it's all my fault" Gary said to himself "I know I'll run away with him then we can live together forever with no problems that's what I'll do" Gary said to himself.

**Later that night**

Gary was walking down the hall to where Ash would be. "Ash" Gary called for Ash "Gary?" Ash said/asked "yeah its me" Gary said "what are you doing here?"Ash asked "I'm here to save you we can run away togther"Gary answerd "but how?" Ash asked "its easy trust me"Gary answerd "ok"Ash said Gary smiled and got the key for the chains and unlocked the chains then grabbed Ash in a hug "ok lets go"Gary said "ok"Ash said as they walked out of the cellars they went through the back door and grabbed a on it and rode off to a place called pallet town where Gary's grandfather lived.

When they got there Gary's grandfather welcomed them with open arms.

3 Years later they Gary's father died from sickness Ash and Gary were married they adopted 3 children. 2 Girls and one boy their names were Maria,Shara and Alex

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading it was short but I hope you liked it ps-I need suggestions for my next story**


End file.
